dcfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA Vol 1 1
|NextIssue = | Quotation = First blood goes to them but now it's our turn. My suggestion is this: we make plans, we move fast and we hit hard. This is war! | Speaker = Batman | StoryTitle1 = Them! | Synopsis1 = A group of aliens calling themselves the Hyperclan come to Earth professing to be galactic saviors. Having witnessed their home world suffer great ecological destruction, they seek to prevent the same thing from happening on other worlds. The general populace of Earth immediately ingratiate themselves to the Hyperclan, but members of the super-hero community have concerns over the team's seeming generosity. To demonstrate their pledge to heal the Earth, the Hyperclan use their powers to turn the barren Sahara Desert into a veritable Eden. The Hyperclan also lend their power to the cause of law enforcement. However, instead of incarcerating criminals, they execute them. This is also supported by the general public. Before long though, the Hyperclan begin to take offensive action against those who might threaten their goals; specifically the Justice League. The Hyperclan ambush the League aboard their satellite, completely tearing through the sides of the structure. The escape shuttle pods are useless, so Metamorpho encases the entire team and jettisons himself from the satellite before it explodes entirely. The League members survive the planet fall to Earth, but they all suffer severe injuries. Metamorpho is rendered inert, possibly dead. Afterward, Protex, leader of the Hyperclan erects a watchtower structure in the icy plains of Antarctica named Z'onn Z'orr. Earth's most potent super-heroes meet up at the old League Secret Sanctuary in Rhode Island where they see a news report from WGBS praising Protex. Realizing that the Hyperclan are a threat, they discuss new strategies. Batman arrives and tells them to prepare for war. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Doctor Doom * * * * * * * * * * * Wolverine Locations: * * ** *** ** *** ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** **** **** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Superman's long hair during this story arc is technically a continuity error. The JLA was formed after the events of the The Final Night crossover. As a result of the crossover, Superman temporarily lost his powers; he didn't regain them until . By that time, he had already cut off his long hair for his wedding in . Because Superman's wedding was rescheduled on short notice, it was released in between the The Final Night Crossover and the subsequent "Power Struggle" story arc, resulting in a short-haired Superman during said arc and a chronologically impossible long-haired Superman during the initial JLA stories (the Midsummer's Nightmare limited series, the main story of and the "New World Order" arc). * This issue is reprinted in . | Trivia = * All four issues of this story-arc are named after famous sci-fi movies from the 50's. This issue is entitled "Them!" after the 1954 Gordon Douglas film which featured giant-sized mutant ants. Additionally, the Martian Manhunter has VHS copies of several alien-themed films: Alien Autopsy: Fact or Fiction, Aliens, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, and E. T.. * Cameo appearances by Doctor Doom and Wolverine in this issue. They are both seemingly killed by the Hyperclan. Both characters are the property of Marvel Comics. | Recommended = | Links = }}